The Thorne Family
'Introduction' The Thorne Family is a complex entity the defies the dictates of Linear Time. Founded by the capricious will of a vengeful man this entity developed and grew in ways once unimaginable to its founding father. Fatherhood was the catalyst for this change, promting Sebastian Thorne to take up the mantle of making the world a better, safer, place for the future generations. And it was this cause that has come to define the family as a whole. But such an explanation of the goals of the family does no justice to its complexity. In pursuit the the duty that defines it the family has come to span several junctures, bringing in outsiders to spawn further generations and twist the very fabric of time. Some later generations have lost their way, losing sight of the goal, but the core of the family still selflessly pursues the crusade started by their farther. 'The Founding' Family Members: *Sebastian "Bas" Thorne *Rebbecca Sophia Thorne *Maya Olivia Thorne The event that proved to be the origin of the family happened a spoiled rich girl who had come off the rails spat on a young homeless man because his smell offended her. The girl was Rebbecca Cumminsworth, and man Sebastian Thorne. Sebastian was a man just blossoming into his power, driven in these days by a petty vengeful streak and a dangerous sense of entitlement to all that had been taken from him. The combination of these factors was a cocktail that would simultaneously drown Rebbecca yet save her from herself, as Sebastian buried the woman she was in a wall of loving devotion to him and a desire to give him everything he wished, taking her for his wife that he might leech off her family's wealth. But even with his ability Sebastian underestimated the power of emotions, over the years that which was enforced on Rebbecca became natural, a fact Bas could not see so blinded was he with a hatred for her that stemmed from their first encounter. Sebastian's eyes would be opened to this however by the conception of their daughter, Maya. Through the months of her pregnancy Sebastian came to see his wife as something more than his ticket to a comfortable life. She was the mother of his child, and to save his daughter the pain of her loss he would protect her. This revelation occurred during the rise of Nemesis, and when offered the chance to make the world a safer place Sebastian for the first time in his life took the selfless path and joined The Genesis Initiative, to make a stand and create a safer world for his daughter to live in. Such was Sebastian's drive to see this done that he even refused to allow the permanent loss of hearing in his right ear to deter him from his goal, nor was he cowed by a face to face encounter with the public face of Nemesis in his own home, though he did move his family shortly afterwards so as to protect them. It is possible that many a future was created through the deeds of Sebastian in these days, but only one concerns us for this tale. 'A Dark Future' Family Members: *Sebastian "Bas" Thorne *Maya Thorne Despite his drive to make the world a safer place for his daughter, in the future we follow Sebastian ultimately failed. Whilst Nemesis thrived as the public enemy of the day other forces moved in the shadows. At the time these forces were unknown, but their actions forever changed the world in a staggering display of power. They released a genetically engineered virus at key points over the world that nothing could stop. Billions died in a matter of months in a time that came to be known as "The Scouring", those that survived displaying extraordinary abilities without exception. In the ruins of the old world a new order emerged and those survivors that could not adapt quickly succumbed to slavery or death. Sebastian gathered his family and joined forces with what was left of The Genesis Initiative trusting in his colleagues to protect them as he lent his support towards the same goal. Unfortunately Rebbecca was one of those who simply could not adapt and, despite the best efforts of Bas and what had become his extended family, she perished leaving a very young Maya in her father's care. Sebastian doted on the girl, rarely leaving her side as she grew, keeping her calm and at ease with his ability as she learned how to survive in the hostile world she had inherited. As Maya turned ten years old a number of those people she had grown up under the protection of formed a strike team to attempt to put an end to some of the greatest dangers of the time. Bas joined this strike team for the very same reasons he had joined Genesis to begin with, gifting Maya with the ring that had been the symbol of his marriage to Rebbecca, imprinted with feelings of courage for those times she needed to be brave but could not be. Then, trusting his daughter's care to those that would remain until he could return Bas left with the strike team. But events transpired that stranded Bas in the distant past, and here the story of the Thorne family diverges. Left without any true family in a dark world Maya and the remaining members of her extended family hid from the coming conflict in the tunnels that had once served as New York's subway system. Here they met another group of survivors who had similar ideas, and the two groups merged for their mutual benefit. Members of the new group noticed the effects Maya's ability had on their own and set about building The Mayan Court around her to alienate her from those she knew so as to control the staggering power she possessed for their own ends (see Maya Thorne for further details). 'Into the Past' Family Members: *Sebastian "Pater" Thorne *Eleanore Anne Throne *Ide Cathrine Thorne *Benjamin Caleb Thorne *Lawrence Gabriel Thorne *Liberty Beatrice Thorne *Prudence Isabella Thorne Stranded in the distant past the year 1777 to be precise, his daughter lost to the intervening centuries Sebastian vowed to find away to return to her, to bring her to safety and to stop the future that would cause her suffering and bring about the deaths of billions of people. To this end he scavenged off the fringes of the revolutionary society he found himself in, nearly losing himself to his darker tendencies once again to achieve his objectives. Resigned to the fate of being a villain to save the world Sebastian was saved from himself by a young lady of that time, Eleanore. She was the daughter of a wealthy Landowner who showed him kindness and despite the fact Sebastian was nearly old enough to be her father the two fell in love, and Sebastian used his abilities to get her father to consent to their marriage. Sebastian used his foreknowledge of what was to come to steer his new family safely through the turbulent times, never losing sight of his goal of saving those billions of lives, though the birth of his second daughter Ide nearly stumbled him for he couldn't bear the thought of losing another wife and child. As he had been with Maya, Sebastian was a doting father, made all the happier by the arrival of his other children in later years. As time progressed however he began to lose hope of ever being able to return to a time where he could stop the future that was his past, after all he was advancing in years and his children knew nothing of the time. Then he came to realise that many of his children possessed abilities of their own and in this saw a way for his work to continue should he not be able to carry out the task himself. Regardless of their gender each of his children entered a strict training regimen, preparing them as best he could for the future day when they would be able to take up his mantle. 'Hard Decsions' Extended Family: *Frederic Abner Canby *Isaac Canby In the early years of the 18th Century Sebastian heard of an impoverished man by the name of Frederic Canby. Canby had once be a man of great wealth, seeming to know the outcome of any transaction that was proposed to him before entering into the deal. To Sebastian this struck a cord and he sought the man out, learning that indeed possessed an ability that would allow him to begin the pursuit of the goal that had governed his life for many years. But there was a complication, Canby was dying. The strain of the constant use of his ability on his mind had caused harm irreparable to him in the age they found themselves in, and he knew that one more use of his ability would kill him. Whilst Frederic was a greedy man, all he wanted at the close of his life was that his son not live the impoverished life they subsisted at now. Sebastian offered to see that was the case, if Canby were to send him and his children into the future where they might begin active pursuit of their grand duty. Frederic Canby agreed, seeing his son Isaac wed to Sebastian's daughter Ide. However he knew he didn't have the strength to send all the remaining Thorne's into the future, forcing Sebastian to make some hard decisions. First, he had to accept that he would never see Maya again, Canby would die with the single use of his ability and if he squandered that to rescue his eldest daughter the billions would still die and his vow to save them would have been empty. Secondly, knowing that his children would need his guidance in the modern world, he had to decide which of his children he would take, losing the rest to the dictates of time as he had Maya. The option of having Liberty absorb Canby's ability and send the family as a whole through time did occur to him, but not understanding it he feared her lack of practice with that ability would separate them in time, leaving his family without guidance in a much changed world, and he knew from painful experience how that might end. So after Ide and Isaac married Sebastian made the decision that might have destroyed a lesser man, which of his family he would share his remaining days with and which he would abandon for the sake of billions of people that would never know what he sacrificed. In the end there could have only been once choice, he selected his second youngest, Liberty, simply due to the versatility of her ability, and on a rainy day in 1803 he said goodbye to his wife and remaining children for what both he and Liberty believed to be the last time. T'he Convergence' Thanks to the sacrifices paid by the now extended family the Throne's were now at long last able to work towards the objectives of the family. After arriving in the modern day, the closing days of 2012, Sebastian took Liberty to the New York, reasoning that in such a crucible of humanity she would stand the best chance of adapting to the ways of the modern world. Aided by an ability she acquired en route to the city Liberty survived her early days in the city, making her father proud as she successfully faced her trial by fire. Shortly afterwards Liberty encountered Walter Barret, a man of great interest to her family's objectives for he could do what Frederic Canby lacked the strength to achieve. After taking the man to meet her father Sebastian and Walter returned to 1803 to collect the remaining members of their family, except Ide and Isaac who were required to remain behind to maintain the hereditary lines of the family. With the family restored to near full strength, they returned to Washington where they set up a residence from which to operate from. Under the laws of the modern age Prudence was not allowed to pursue the family's duty, so Sebastian decided to enroll her in a boarding school, keeping her distant from any reprisals that might affect the family in pursuit of their grand task, and keeping her in reserve should the others fail. Still the family knew that the lose on not one, but two daughters weighed heavily on their father's heart. Sebastian was no longer hail enough to risk a trip into his future to rescue his firstborn, and Ide was needed to remain in the past. With this in mind Liberty and Prudence hatched a daring plan to ease their father's troubled heart and restore their eldest sister to the family unit. With a visit from Ide and Isaac's descendent Susan Thornby Liberty took advantage of Susan's curious ability to emulate the traits of her ancestors, Liberty took on Frederic Canby's ability. Then, after subtly seeking guidance from their father on who to seek out to help track Maya, they traveled to New York intent on their self appointed mission. 'Known Family Branches' Category:Groups